


Death by Sensation

by IdolDaydreams



Category: VIXX
Genre: Autism, Autistic Character, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very overstimulating day, an autistic Taekwoon comes to your place to relax. While there, you accidentally trigger one of his stims. He definitely doesn’t mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Sensation

With no work tomorrow, you stay up late. It’s not that you have anything important to do. You’ve lost track of how much time you’ve wasted on the sites you frequent. You just can’t bear to sleep with so much freedom ahead. You want to make the most of it, even if that means the most of it is absolutely nothing. So long as you’re awake.

You’ve somehow made it into the weird corner of YouTube when your phone vibrates on your desk. You turn it over to look at the screen. The message is from Taekwoon. Despite the time display on your phone, you instinctively check your laptop. It’s almost midnight. You unlock your phone and read the message.

It simply says: “Are you asleep?”

“No,” you reply, already knowing what he’ll say. “I’ll be awake a while.”

His response is near instant. “I’m coming.”

Taekwoon arrives no more than half an hour later. When you greet him at the door, his ear buds are in. He’s toying with the prayer beads on his wrist, rolling them back and forth against his palm. You step aside to let him in. As he sets down his bag and toes off his shoes, you step into his vision and make an eating motion. He simply shakes his head. The ear buds don’t come out. Instead he retreats to your couch and lies down. He faces the cushions.

Deciding not to push him, you return to your room. Another half an hour passes before he emerges in your doorway with his ear buds out. You sit in your desk chair, observing him a moment before you say, “Hey.”

“Hey.” He approaches you with his arms out. You stand up to meet him, wrapping him in a tight hug. His tense lean muscles melt under your touch. He embraces you with the same strength. Your lips pull into a wide grin.

“Long day?” you ask, pulling back to look at him. Your fingers lace together against his lower back.

He nods. His arms loosen around you. “Yeah. Sorry I didn’t talk to you before. I just needed to relax a little first.”

“It’s okay,” you reply, and it is. “You were tired-stimming, so I figured.”

Taekwoon’s eyebrows raise. “Was I? I didn’t notice.”

“So, were you just saying hi, or did you want to do something?”

His eyes widen at the question, like he realizes he’s been bothering you all this time. “If you’re busy, I can go back to the couch.”

You smile, your fingers unlacing to rest your palms at his waist. “It’s the middle of the night, Taekwoonie. I’m not busy.”

“Oh, okay.” He visibly calms. “I was going to lie down with you, if you were tired.”

For a moment, you hesitate, questioning yourself. Maybe you’ve been watching bright screens too long, but you find you still have energy left. “We can lie down if you want. I should probably get away from the computer for a while.”

You withdraw from his grasp and sit back down at your desk, turning off your computer. You also move your phone from the desk to the nightstand to put on the charger. By the time you finish, Taekwoon is already lying down on top of the covers, on his usual side of the bed. His phone is out and he’s scrolling, seemingly looking for something. You lie down close next to him, your head tilted toward his shoulder.

Rather than resting, you trade one screen for another. Taekwoon does most of the talking, showing you photos he’s taken or cute things he found and hadn’t yet texted to you. He also shares gossip about the members: things you were quietly curious about, and things you could have gone your whole life without knowing. You listen to it all, making attentive noises and idly touching whatever skin is closest.

Eventually he falls into reading messages and mentions on Twitter, having nothing else to catch you up on. Your eyes avoid the screen then, choosing to let him give you the highlight reel. The messages, at least, weren’t meant for you to read. Your idle touches turn to a gentle pressure with your fingertips, running back and forth over his arm. Suddenly, he shivers, looks at you.

You pull your hand away and return his gaze. “Did I do something wrong?”

He shakes his head with an embarrassed laugh. “No. Do that again.” You do as instructed, dragging your fingertips over his arm. Again Taekwoon shivers, laughs a little more.

You smile at the sound. “I guess you like how that feels, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” His phone all but forgotten, he watches your fingers move.

“You did tell me you liked pressure. Maybe next time you’re tired-stimming, I can do this.”

“That sounds nice,” he agrees, setting his phone on the side furthest from you. He starts to pull himself up. “Try it on my back?”

You wait for him to turn onto his stomach before straddling his waist. He brings his arms up, allowing his head to rest against them. You repeat the pressure with both hands, dragging it down first and back up. This time, Taekwoon doesn’t shiver. Instead he purrs low, the sound elongating with your movements. You stifle a chuckle at him and turn your straight lines into nonsense patterns. This he seems to like even more. His eyes close as he takes in the feeling.

For a few minutes you continue this, until you think he’s finally out of approving noises to make. You move your hands to his sides and lie down against his back. “So, is that a definite yes now?”

It takes him a second to respond. Maybe he fell asleep, or maybe you just killed him. You suspect the latter. “Yes.”


End file.
